


His Turn For Burns

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Carpet Burn, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Hermione isn't going to be the one explaining away that 'rash'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Turn For Burns

"Hold it right there, Draco Malfoy." Hermione snapped her wand out of her sleeve and leveled it at her boyfriend as he entered the sitting room.

Draco froze, both hands in the air, the wicked look in his eyes shifting to apprehension. "What did I do?"

"It's what you're about to do. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking, and believe me, it's not going to happen this time. I know that look." Hermione lowered her wand to aim at the bulge in his trousers, clear evidence of the plans he'd had in mind. He twisted, protecting his cock with one hand, and Hermione smirked. "Not going to happen," she repeated. "We are nowhere near a bed."

Draco knotted his brows. "I don't see the problem. You never insisted on a bed before."

Hermione huffed a lock of her fringe out of her eyes. "I'm going to now. That shirt I wore to dinner tonight? Out with my friends? Yeah, let me tell you something. That shirt had a much lower back than I realized, and I had to come up with an explanation _really_ fast for the mysterious 'rash' I had on my shoulders."

She shoved the right sleeve of her robes up her arm, displaying a patch of red on her elbow. "The 'rash' that's also on my arm." Next she twitched the side of the robes away from her leg, showing another red spot. "And my knee. _And_ , just for good measure, my arse."

"Oh, come on," Draco said with a snort, folding his arms over his bare chest. "You can't possibly tell me that your friends saw all of that."

"That's not the point." Hermione shook her wand at Draco. "The point is, you are not, I repeat, _not_ fucking me on the floor again. Not for a good long while. The only way that's going to happen is if you're the one on the carpet. You can explain a rash to your friends next time."

Draco arched his brows and grinned at her. "So? I say again. I don't see the problem." He moved forward as Hermione gaped at him. Gripping her wand arm, he pushed it to the side and pulled her against his chest. "You want to be on top, Hermione, all you have to do is ask. Don't have to threaten my bollocks. Or pretend to, I should say, since I'm well aware you're far too fond of them to cause any damage."

Hermione looked into his eyes and made a face. "Not fair," she mumbled. "You deserve a hexing. Not a single one of my girlfriends believed me in any case, and I had to spend the rest of dinner getting teased about our sex life."

Draco cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss, his cock prodding her stomach. "So it's my turn for a burn, then." He dropped to the floor and sprawled on his back, shoulders wriggling against the carpet. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughed, and pounced.


End file.
